


She's Taken

by mielitapot



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Gen, Touken Week, fic from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 21:32:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2667077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mielitapot/pseuds/mielitapot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's seen as "single" by everyone. What they didn't know was that she was already "taken", ten years ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She's Taken

“Professor!” A black haired young lad walked briskly over to where she was arranging her things on the table, a small, thin manila file in his hands. “Do you have a minute?”

Kirishima Touka glanced at the kid and sighed. “What is it, Fumio?” She looked at her wristwatch and made an impatient noise. “Class is over and I have an important appointment today.”

"Oh.." Fumio looked slightly dejected. "I was just wondering if I could talk to you about ghouls again." He held up the folder in his hands. "See? I researched about ghouls and their bodies and it really is very interesting. I want to.. I dunno. Discuss it with someone who actually cares and knows what she’s talking about…" The teen blushed. "I..well..if that’s okay with you ma’am?"

Touka looked at him. “What’s in that folder?”

"Oh, just some hypotheses on how the RC Cells affect their bodies, and some comparison between the bodies of ghouls and humans. Your last lecture on DNA really got me wondering..so I researched a bit."

Touka hummed in acknowledgement and picked up her hand bag. “Interesting.”

"So you’ll discuss it with me?" Fumio’s stormy grey eyes lit up in hope.

"Yes, but not today." Touka started to walk away, heels clacking on the floor. "And you will present your research with the class next week. See you then."

Fumio sighed. “Sucks… can’t even get some alone time..” He pouted. “I’m pretty sure..Professor Kirishima isn’t taken…”

—

"Oi, shitty aneki!"

Touka turned and saw Ayato on his bike. “Ayato?” She made her way across the parking lot. “What are you doing here? I thought we’re going to meet at Hinami’s cafe?”

Touka smirked when she saw Ayato faintly blush.

"Shut up."

"What? I’m not saying anything." Touka answered. "So want to tell me why you’re here at Kamii? Have you decided to take one of my classes?"

Ayato snorted. “No.”

"Then why are you here."

"I…I am going to ask Hinami out."

"…"

"…"

"So, I’m uninvited to today’s date?"

Ayato flinched slightly.

Touka tried hard. She really did. She sucked in air and burst out laughing—loud enough to attract attention from everyone within a 5-mile radius.  _She laughed so hard that she never noticed one particular person silently gazing at her with longing eyes from a small distance._

—

_"Is…that Professor Kirishima from the College of Sciences?"_

_"Yeah.."_

_"God, she’s so pretty.."_

_"If only she wasn’t a terrorr professor, I bet she’ll have many suitors."_

_"Are you kidding me? Her charm is that snarky attitude. Dude, many students—male and female alike—took Anatomy and Physiology to see her!"_

_"What? I have her as my Classic Literature professor though.."_

_"She teaches Classic Lit too. Damn. Hot, beautiful and smart. Damn."_

—

"Stop laughing." Ayato glared at her. "Stop it if you  don’t want me to kill you."

Touka sobered up, wiping tears from her eyes. “Hah. You’ve never beaten me again since that incident. What makes you think you can kill me little brother?” She smirked when Ayato’s frown grew deeper. “Anyway, sure. Go and ask her out. My god Ayato! Finally. It’s been what…ten years since we lived together after the war. It’s about damn time.”

"…shut up."

Touka giggled. “Go get her some flowers. Win some points.” She stared to ruffle his hair (somewhat irked that she had to stand on her toes even if she was already wearing two-inched heels). “Good luck, I know you guys be happy.”

Ayato waved her hand away. “Yeah, yeah.” He shrugged, trying hard to not look happy. “I’ll go now, okay. See you back at home.”

"Yeah." Touka smiled and turned away to walk towards her car when Ayato called out for her again.

"Aneki!"

"Yeah?"

"Are you going to be okay, today?"

She smiled. “Yes.” She rolled her eyes. “Now, shoo!”

"Be happy too..Aneki…."

—

"Here you go, Miss." The coffee waiter placed a steaming cup of black coffee on her table. "Ist here anything else you need?:

"No, thank you." She took a sip from her cup. "That’s all."

Touka raised an elegant brow when the waiter placed a piece of paper on her table and left winking at her.

She took the paper and read it:

_**'Call me, beautiful. —Arata, XXX-XXX-XX99'** _

"Ugh." She crumpled the piece of paper and threw it down the table. Which was a completely kind thing of her to do since the younger her would have punched the living daylights out the man hitting on her.

She sighed and took out her phone, a particular rabbit chain still on hanging from it. She held the rabbit and smiled fondly.

"It’s been…ten years…." She resisted the urge to cry. "Where are you…Kaneki.."

Touka unlocked her phone when it alerted her she had a few new messages.

Yoriko: “Hey Touka-chan! Are you free this Saturday? Hide’s asking if you wanted to go with us to the movies.”

_(“Sure” She replied.)_

Kimi: “Touka-chan! Did you see Nishiki-kun on campus? He left his class record with me! That stupid guy, how could he be a professor like you..I’ll never now. Call me if you see him!”

_(“I didn’t but I know he’s hanging out by our college’s lounge—Sciences Office.”)_

Shitty-Nishiki: “Don’t tell Kimi where I am and I’ll treat you to coffee tomorrow at lunch.”

_(“You owe me coffee. I told Kimi you’re in the Sciences Office, go hide in your own office shitty shit!”)_

Hide-san: “Today marks the 10th year, don’t lose hope. And don’t wallow in sadness alone, Touka-chan!”

_(“Thank you…Hide-san.”)_

She was too busy typing out replies that she failed to sense someone approaching her table.

"Excuse me."

Touka froze. She knew that voice.

"May I sit with you?"

She refused to look—heart pounding in her chest violently. She muttered, “Damn it..I thought I got past over stupid hallucinations.”

"Hallucinations?"

"Yeah. Of you coming back." She snapped. "Shit. There I go again." She lifted a hand to smack her face—bracing herself for the painful impact. 

It never came.

"Touka-chan?"

Touka looked up. “K—” She gulped, a lump formed in her throat—making it harder to talk. “Kaneki?”

Kaneki Ken smiled. “That’s me.”

"…are you„,"

"I’m back." He smiled and knelt beside her. Kaneki held her hands and placed his forehead on hers. "See? I’m real. And I’m back. I’m never leaving again."

Touka felt the tears run down her cheeks. “Finally…” She hugged him. “Finally..you idiot!”

End.

_**Bonus:** _

_"Goddamnit."_

_"Why are you swearing, Arata?"_

_"The pretty lady’s taken!"_

_His coworker shook his head. “Idiot.”_

_Kaneki’s shoulders shook in silent laughter as his sharp hearing picked up the waiters’ conversation._

_"Why’re you laughing?" Touka asked._

_"Nothing, nothing." He kissed her before she had the chance to ask._

_"DAMNIT! SHE’S TAKEN!"_

_Kaneki chuckled._

**Author's Note:**

> TOUKEN WEEK: November 03 – 09  
> Day03: Confession/10 Years Later  
> 10YL Entry
> 
> Kirishima Touka is a professor in Kamii University teaching Anatomy and Physiology (main) and Classic Literature. 
> 
> Fumio means : “literary/scholarly child”  
> Arata means : “fresh” (FRESH, GET IT? HAHAHA. HE TRYNA GET FRESH WITH TOUKA LOL OK SHUTTING UP NOW)


End file.
